


Kunoichi

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyone else want to defend a rapist?" Sakura asked sweetly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunoichi

**Author's Note:**

> Anon tumblr prompt: _Guys and strong girls_.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Off-screen rape of unnamed characters, mild gore.

Naruto and Sasuke stared. And stared some more.

It was one thing to know that their teammate had gotten stronger, had trained with Tsunade herself, had stood by their side through confrontations with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki and even the village elder Danzo.

It was quite another thing to see the result of her anger.

Sakura turned, short pink hair flying in an arc around her head from the speed of the movement. Her green eyes were lit with ferocity and her red gloves dirtied with the blood of her enemies. Behind Naruto and Sasuke, the others of the Konoha 12 flinched back.

"Anyone else want to defend a rapist?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Naruto looked down at the bloody mess that had once been a Konoha ninja and then at the shivering bodies of the couple who’d tried to stop her from killing him. At least, until they found out he’d been tricking civilian girls into his bed with genjutsu.

Naruto was pretty sure that as a Hokage-in-training he was supposed to scold her for killing a comrade but he couldn’t even force himself to look her in the face. His sexy henge was nothing like what that bastard had done but he didn’t want Sakura to make any false leaps of logic and start upon him.

Sasuke, meanwhile, suddenly remembered just why he _hadn’t_ left the village that long ago night, Orochimaru’s curse seal pulsing on his neck. He hadn’t seen the scary version of Sakura quite so clearly since and had forgotten about her… until now. He gulped, suddenly glad she hadn’t done more than put him in the hospital that night.

No one seemed to want to do or say anything, at least until Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walked up from around Naruto and Sasuke. TenTen spat on the still body of the once-Konoha ninja. Ino just flipped her hair and Hinata, even once-shy Hinata, scowled at the corpse.

"Good job," Ino said, not even hesitating before placing an arm around Sakura’s shoulders. Hinata and Tenten each grabbed one of Sakura’s bloodied hands and began pulling her away, talking in low voices. None of them spared the dead bodies and their maimed and terrified comrades another glance.

And so the boys of Konoha 12 knew without a doubt that no matter what anyone else thought… it was the girls of their teams that were the scariest.


End file.
